Luke
Luke was a natural born warlock. He was loyal to Bastion and tried to join his coven by seducing and killing witches. However, he later betrayed him when he decided to lure Grace Mitchell to the side of evil as his partner. He succeeded in turning her into a warlock, though he was vanquished by Laura Mitchell shortly after. History Luke was born to two warlock parents, though he ended up on the street after they were killed, forcing him to always being on the run. He was eventually approached by another warlock named Bastion, who wanted him to join his coven. Luke agreed and started seducing Grace Mitchell, though he started to develop real feelings for her. Meanwhile, he killed another witch named Celine when she came close to exposing Oliver's identity. After learning about the murders and meeting with Zoey, the twins started to suspect one of their dates was the warlock. When Luke confronted Grace, she discovered he was a warlock. They talked and Luke tried to convince her that he was not like the others and that his feelings for her were genuine. When they met at the rave, Luke sneaked up on Grace while she was dancing and she kissed him. He then blinked them away. Although she still felt conflicted, Grace eventually faked his death to give herself more time to think about her feelings. Luke then confronted Bastion and revealed his true intentions, that he wanted to lure Grace to the side of evil as his partner. He then left and Bastion was vanquished by the witches. Heart of Darkness Over the following months, Luke kept seeing Grace in secret. In an attempt to acquire more powers, Luke attacked Jeanie Collins and killed both her and her whitelighter Roman. He then tried to kill her sister Aubrey, though she easily overpowered him. She was about to kill him when he was saved by Dominik, who was sent by the Morrigan. He handed Luke a potion called the Heart of Darkness, which he could use to manipulate Grace into becoming evil. Luke continued to prey on Grace's desire for freedom and lowered her inhibitions with the potion. His actions later led Grace to turn on and even attack her family, at which point Luke teleported her away. They retreated to a hotel, where they were attacked by Aubrey, who realized that Grace was truly important to Luke. With help from Grace, they were able to escape to a clothing store. However, they were soon confronted by Aubrey and Grace's family, causing another fight to erupt. Aubrey eventually knocked everyone back and tried to kill Luke, though Grace intervened and stabbed Aubrey with an athame, causing her to become a warlock. Luke was proud to see Grace transformed into a warlock and wanted to start a life of evil together, though he was frozen solid by Laura and shattered when Grace touched him. Victims * Celine, a young witch belonging to the Solaris Coven. Killed when she came close to exposing Oliver's identity. * Jeanie Collins, a young witch. Luke killed her for her power. * Roman, the Whitelighter of Jeanie and Aubrey Collins. Luke killed him with Darklighter poison when he tried to save Jeanie. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to teleport from one location to another in the blink of an eye. *'Floating:' The ability to float a few inches above the ground. Luke stole this power from a witch named Celine. *'Bursting Balls:' The ability to conjure metallic spheres that combust upon impact. Luke stole this power from a witch named Jeanie Collins. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the magical powers of others. As a warlock, Luke can absorb powers through an athame. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Legacy 110: From Paris with Love *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Vanquished